The Marauders First Year
by PotterheadMarauder
Summary: The Marauders first year is a tale of friendship, tears, lies and pranks. Its a tale of loyalty, arguments, deception and laughter. Its the story of four boys with a friendship so strong almost nothing could break it, because in a community where darkness is gathering, someone needs to turn on the light.
1. Chapter 1- the letters

**JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter. I own ****nothing****.**

Remus Lupin lay alone in his room, reading a thick volume at a speed way above the average for his age group. He flicked his sandy coloured hair away from his clear blue eyes in annoyance, and was engrossed so deeply in the ancient novel that he did not notice a rather beautiful tawny owl swoop leisurely through the wide open window. He glanced away from the book only when the owl hooted in irritation, and when he saw the owl he leaped from his messy bed and sprinted across the small room and seized the letter hanging loosely from the birds leg.

Written in careful green letters upon the heavy envelope was '_Mr Remus Lupin, the second bedroom, Lupin residence.' _ Whooping with joy he opened the letter with slow, precise movements, he did not want to ruin such a moment, one, until now he presumed impossible. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Sirius Black awoke to see his mothers cold eyes glaring down at him with an air of superiority and anger. Sirius internally groaned, if his mother had bothered to visit him, he must be in trouble, maybe she'd discovered his latest prank on Regulus, his little brother.

"Boy, you have received your Hogwarts letter, remember, if you are capable of doing so, Slytherin is the place where _respectable _purebloods go, and if you don't go there, there will be _consequences" _She spoke slowly, emphasizing the last word in a horrible, threatening tone.

"Yes, mother." Spat Sirius with equal venom in his voice.

"And boy go buy your things required for school, and _only_ your things needed for school, today." And she marched off with haste, disgusted by her eldest sons red and gold wallpaper decorated with detailed drawings of the Gryffindor lion and repulsed by her child.

Sirius grinned madly as she left though, elated by not having to be in her presence any longer then a mere few seconds and ecstatic because he was going to finally be free of his prejudiced family and out of the damp, dark evil building he had been forced to call his home for eleven long years. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Peter Pettigrew had been sitting with his family around a circular table, eating breakfast and discussing anything and everything. He and his mother and father were very close, and if anything happened, they would be first he'd tell, no matter what. Peter had been confiding in them about being alienated and taunted mercilessly at school, again, when a large owl dropped a heavy letter upon the table. Peter stared at the envelope, speechless. He had always had a large fear, one that he'd told no one, one that was starting to bother him more then the endless bullying; what if he didn't get into Hogwarts? All such fears disappeared with the sight of the letter, this moment was a major landmark in his childhood- and _nothing_ could ruin it.

He jumped out of his seat in a rush of pure adrenaline and grabbed the letter and begun tearing it open, desperately eager to read the parchment, more elated then he'd ever been in eleven years. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

James Potter sat high up in a towering pine tree, gripping his fathers wand and sniggering madly at the scene below him. His father had sat down beside his mother, hoping to have just a few minutes peace from James when suddenly James transfigured his shirt into a large white dress and turned his hair purple, of course he added another spell so his father would think nothing had changed! When his mother turned around to face his father she dropped all the books she was currently holding and burst into loud laughter, not noticing her own multi-coloured hair and glittery moustache.

But when a large owl fluttered down to stand obediently beside James with its leg stretched far out towards James, he did not notice the letter, because his furious mother and father were staring up at him furiously, both having discovered their own appearance .

"JAMES!" They yelled at the same time and with the same, stern tone.

"Yes, mother, father?" Replied James, nodding to both and attempting to look innocent.

But the two were no longer looking at James they were staring, eyes wide open, at the owl perched beside their only son. Seeing them stare, James also began to look at the bird, curiously, to see attached to it, his Hogwarts letter! James had begun to worry if it was going to arrive, but here it was, beside him, after eleven years of keenly anticipating this letter James began to laugh with joy and relief. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Remus Lupin stared at the familiar, cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, his father by his side. His mother had volunteered to buy the books and cauldron while Remus and John, his father, would get Remus a pet and his wand! Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Remus started to sprint off toward Olivanders, the wand shop. Once he'd got the shop with its peeling paint and faded gold letters that spelt Olivanders he hesitantly opened the creaky door and, gathering his courage, he slowly stepped in the wand shop.

"Mr Lupin, I wondered when I'd be seeing you." Said an old man with unbrushed grey hair and deep blue eyes that seemed look into your very soul.

Remus suppressed a shudder, "Hello, sir, I'm here to get my wand."

Olivander leaned forward slowly, "Where, Mr Lupin are your parents?"

The door swung open and Remus' father stepped in, smiling upon seeing Remus' terrified expression, "Here, his mothers shopping." John said to the wand seller.

After trying many wands, Remus could feel panic rising within him, scared that, maybe, people like him couldn't get wands, maybe… No he shook any such thought from his head. Olivander handed him a sleek wand made of cypress wood and unicorn tail hair, and as Remus touched it, something just connected and a tingling warmth spread through every cell. After leaving the shop with seven less galleons then they entered it with Remus and his father ran to the quidditch store.

Half an hour later, Remus left, grinning, with the latest broom the Nimbus 1000 in hand…

Sirius Black stood alone, in Diagon Alley, watching families go by, siblings laughing together, a father and his son emerging from a shop, brooms in hand, a smiling mother holding a giggling baby. Sirius couldn't take it anymore, a lone tear slid down his face, why did his mother not fawn over him, why didn't his father clasp him on the shoulder and tell he was proud, why didn't his brother joke around with him?

He had brought all of his text books, and a few additional ones about pranking with wands, he had then endured searching for a cauldron, saving the best, getting a wand, until last. During his short experience in Olivanders shop he had acquired a short, mahogany wand and a massive sense of terror from the creepy old man running the shop, thinking about the experience made him shudder. The boy and his father that had been clutching brooms sat down in the seat next to him and began to converse in quiet tones, so that Sirius couldn't hear them, but the brand new broom the boy was holding tightly gave Sirius an idea. He would smuggle a broom into Hogwarts.

So that day smiling weakly, he returned home with a broom hidden carefully in his trunk!

Peter Pettigrew ran into a boy with messy black hair and bright hazel eyes when he entered Olivanders. Both desperate for company other then parents and crazy old men they decided to buy their things together. James got a long mahogany wand and Peter got a short chestnut one. Both, though, feeling rebellious bought the newest brooms and formed a plan to sneak them into Hogwarts. They sat down and chatted for a while at the ice cream shop but after a while fell into a comfortable silence, staring at the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

**Thanks for reading, I'll probably update within the next week. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2- the hogwarts express

**JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter**

James couldn't speak, or move, ahead of him was a marvellous scarlet train with the numbers 5972 imprinted boldly onto the head of it, puffs of white smoke came in billows from the rust-gathering chimney. He bid goodbye to his hysterical parents with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he sprinted onto the train. He found an empty compartment, and sat down happily, waiting for someone to join him.

Before long the door opened and three boys walked in. The tall boy with wavy black hair and a general mischievous look about him introduced himself as Sirius Black, the boy with sandy hair and crystal blue eyes was Remus Lupin and Peter, who had mousey brown hair and watery blue eyes.

"So, guys do you like pranking?" Said James, trying to get rid of the tension awkwardness.

"Pranking is my life." Replied Sirius, in a tone so serious James burst into laughter.

"Seriously?" Asked Peter, who had never played a prank in his life.

"Oh, I'm always Sirius." Sirius said.

"God, we're gonna be hearing that pun a lot from now on, won't we?" Groaned James, slamming his hand into his forehead.

"Yep." Grinned Sirius evilly.

"We're doomed." Muttered Remus under his breath.

James was already coming to like his new friends. But there conversation was interrupted by the sweet trolley.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?" She asked looking at the boys.

Suddenly, it had become a race, all four looked at the sweets and chocolate, then at each other, and without a warning Remus ran to the trolley, followed closely by James, Sirius and Peter. Each boy bought concerning amounts of chocolate (especially Remus) and sweets and began to eat them at an alarming speed.

"Remus, how much chocolate did you get? I see 7, no 8 bars." Said Sirius Between mouthfuls of cauldron cake. Everyone laughed hard, expect for Remus, who scowled lightly.

"No, there's defiantly 9 there." Said Peter, to a fresh burst of laughter.

"But, wait, do I see a tenth?" James shouted dramatically.

"Why do you hurt me so?" Said Remus in fake hurt, hand on heart and wiping away a mock tear.

By now all four were roaring with laughter, and continued to do so until a boy from a near compartment marched in and shoved open the door.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled brushing his black greasy hair away from his hooked nose.

"No." Said James and Sirius at the same time, both rising from their seats in anger and clenching their wands.

"Huh, I'm not scared of you, I bet you don't even know what a spell is." Said the boy rudely, to his own amusement.

"Well, I bet you don't know what shampoo is." Retorted Sirius. James, Peter and Remus sniggered loudly.

"Yeah," said the boy, "I do, and I, unlike you, don't look like a- a banshee."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but, you do." Replied James.

"Now leave us alone and, do us all a favour, and wash your hair once in a while." Spat Remus, who was now standing beside Sirius.

"Jealous, are you, of my hair?" Said the greasy haired boy.

Peter snorted, "the only person that'll ever be jealous of your hair is, erm, let me think, _no one."_

But before the boy could think of a comeback a girl with red flowing hair and bright green eyes walked into view and narrowed her eyes at the four.

"Leave Severus alone you arrogant toe rags, and, by the way," She walked up to Peter, shaking with rage, "I'd rather have his hair then yours."

And the girl dragged the greasy haired boy, Severus, out by the hand, leaving a startled, but laughing group of friends to stare after them.

"God," said Sirius, breaking the silence and patting his perfect hair, "I hope my hair never ends up like that."

Before James knew it the four friends were clambering onto a boat in the near darkness, Sirius was grinning mischievously and the other three, having seen the look on their friends face, exchanged uneasy glances. The boats started to glide smoothly across the surface of the lake.

"James." Sirius said, poking James.

"Yes." He replied cautiously.

"You know, apparently, if you were to, say, fall into the lake, the giant squid makes sure you do don't drown." Grinned Sirius.

James laughed," How about we test that rumour." He replied.

"Good idea, James, good idea."

"Wait. What?" Said Remus, mortified at the idea.

"How about we, err, stay dry?" Peter said in vain.

James and Sirius tipped the boat.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Remus managed to yell before being submerged into the cool lake.

After Remus did not resurface after two minutes, his friends were in full scale panic, yelling and even crying, unaware that Remus had cast the bubble head charm upon himself and was currently laughing underwater. By now all of first year students had stopped, and were watching the three friends yelling for Remus, who was clearly visible underwater from their angle. When Remus resurfaced and his friends began to swim after him yelling threats, the first year (excluding some) began to laugh uncontrollably at the first prank of the school year.

When they got on land, however, they stopped when they saw professor McGonagall, who each had been warned not to mess with, glaring at the four soaked boys.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, eyes scanning the crowd, "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here, your house will be like your family with Hogwarts. You will have your classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each had produced some outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule-breaking will lose house points.. at the end of this year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house will become yours. The sorting ceremony will take place now, I suggest you all try to smarten yourselves up." Her eyes lingered on Remus, James, Sirius and Peter.

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3- the sorting

**JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter**

The first years filed slowly and anxiously into the intricately decorated Great Hall. Hovering steadily above them were a thousand burning candles and there appeared to be no ceiling at all, just the dark night sky like a blanket draped across the heavens. There were four long tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets which most of the hundreds of students stared at expectantly. Behind them was another table, lined with teachers, all watching the first years, smiling.

Before long Professor McGonagall stood in front of a small, wooden stool that had an ancient, filthy and torn wizards hat resting on it. To the older students amusement, when it began to sing, many first years jumped back in surprise and fright.

After the song, McGonagall, or as James muttered, Professor Minnie, took out a long piece of battered parchment and announced the first name;

"Black, Sirius."

Hands from every direction pushed a shaking Sirius forward. He didn't dare even glance at the Slytherin table, he could imagine their smug grins at getting another student, but he was determined not to give in, not to become the monster his family wanted. He was going to Gryffindor. McGonagall's mouth twitched upwards in what Sirius was sure was meant to be an empathetic, reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath he sat down on the rickety stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmmm, certainly not Slytherin," Started the hat to Sirius' relief, "a good mind, I see, loyal to the core, and also brave, very brave…"

_Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor _thought Sirius.

"Well then, if your sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius smiled gratefully and made his way to the cheering table, ignoring the insults being yelled at the Slytherin table. He took an empty seat near a proud looking ghost that introduced himself as Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington and stared hungrily at his plate, waiting for the sorting to finish.

"Brown, Ethan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cole, Helen."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cole, Emma."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Edgecombe, Zachery."

"Slytherin!"

Sirius was already hungry. Which, he thought, isn't saying much, he was always hungry. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed McGonagall shout in her stern old voice;

"Lupin, Remus."

After a minute of waiting for the hat to decide, Sirius began to grow agitated, and the teachers were exchanging worried glances, speaking to each other in hushed tones when finally the hat opened the tear it used as a substitute for a mouth and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus passed the hat to McGonagall and began walking to the Gryffindor table nervously, sensing the hundreds of eyes watching him. He sat down across from Sirius with a relieved smile to his friend that Sirius returned happily, thankful he at least had one friend with him.

James' sorting was much quicker, the worn sorting hat barely touched his messy black hair before bellowing Gryffindor. Sirius' table erupted into wild cheers, Remus and Sirius, who were cheering the loudest hugged each other triumphantly, both smiling radiant smiles. James strode up to the table arrogantly, winking at Lily Evans as he strutted by, who muttered to her new friends in disgust and annoyance. Across the hall, Severus Snape, who had seen the short exchange scowled in anger.

James high fived Sirius and Remus who where both shouting in ecstasy and celebration before all three turned to witness Peter falling off the stool while the hat shouted Gryffindor. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor laughed in sympathy, while Slytherin jeered and taunted him. A blushing Peter walked to his table, his head hung, to sit beside the three laughing students and whacked each on the head, murmuring inaudible threats.

When the food finally appeared, Sirius' eyes lit up in greed, and he began to pile his plate with hot, succulent meat and shoving it just as quickly into his mouth.

"So, what classes you looking forward to most?" Remus asked James.

"Transfiguration." Replied James immediately.

"Err, James, you know that's taught by McGonagall?" Peter said, genuinely concerned about his friend.

"Yes."

Peter and Sirius stared at James like he'd grown a third head.

"What?" They shouted. The great hall went silent, everyone staring curiously at them.

The four crossed their arms and stared back, until everybody had begun to talk again.

Before long the desserts had vanished and the Gryffindor first years were being led through stone corridors that were lined with old portraits and moving staircases with trick steps on them and finally stopped outside a detailed painting of a large woman with brown curly hair and a pale face.

"Password?" She said the prefects, whilst staring, intrigued, at the first years, who were currently chatting amongst themselves, too excited to remain silent.

"Hungarian Horntail." The pompous male prefect said loudly before strutting in and turning around.

They had entered a cosy, homely room with a roaring fire and comfy armchairs all in the colours of red and gold, several students sat on the edges of chairs or lay, talking in front of the red and orange dancing flames on a thick, woollen rug. Sirius liked it.

"Over there are the girls dormitories," said the prefect, pointing towards a set of winding stairs in the far corner, "and those are the boys." He pointed to a different set of winding stairs, "lights out at eight, sharp. Boys are banned from girls rooms."

The prefect marched off, leaving the first years alone.

The four glanced at each other, before sprinting to the boys dorm labelled first years, they entered a circular room with four identical beds.

"Wow, this is awesome." Said Peter, staring around happily.

"Yeah, and we can plan our pranks in peace!" Replied Sirius ecstatically.

"Why is _everything_ about pranks with you two?" Peter said, shaking his head.

"Remus, I can't believe you played the first prank of the year. On _us._" James said, sulking.

"Where's Remus?" Peter asked, when no one had replied to James.

"He's asleep." Said Sirius incredulously, staring at the small, sleeping boy and grinning evilly.

Twelve hours later, Remus Lupin awoke to the loud noise of an electronic alarm clock. Whacking the sleep button, he tightly shut his eyes, trying desperately to get back to sleep, he had had the most amazing dream, he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, where he had made the three best friends he would ever have. Remus sighed sadly, it would never happen.

He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see his bland old wallpaper and plain bed, he was surprised to see the magnificent four poster bed coloured in extravagant shades of red and gold, he got up and laughed happily. He stopped suddenly, though, when he looked into the mirror and saw his friends had drawn on his face. He had large glasses, a curly moustache, a beauty spot and some stubble.

After trying for ten long minutes to wash it off, he rounded on his friends, who were in deep slumber and grinned evilly, taking out his quill and walking over to James.

The four friends sat at the table in the great hall. Remus was laughing, admiring his artwork and the other three complaining about what Remus had done. James had a biker moustache, a thick beard and cat whiskers, Sirius had flowers and peace signs on his cheeks and Peter now reassembled a clown.

"Timetables." McGonagall walked over to the four holding timetables.

"Mr Black, here's yours." She said, pulling one out of the large stack, looking up at Sirius and dropping the stack of alphabetically arranged timetables in shock at his appearance.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's a bit boring at the moment, but that because I'm still introducing stuff, it will get better. Please review, constructive criticism and any questions are welcome. I'll update soon. I'm going to develop the characters more from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4- The First day

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Sirius pretended to stare at his timetable, despite the cheerful jokes he had made with his friends, he was depressed. The previous night he had fell into slumber scared, scared of what his family would do to him once they discovered what house he was in, he fell to sleep believing he was a coward, not worthy of Gryffindor because he was frightened whenever his family raised their hands, terrified of the pain they inflicted upon him. He risked a glance over the text filled piece of paper at the Slytherin table, where his cousin, Narcissa, sat staring coldly back at him.

He was vaguely aware of James, Remus and Peter talking, laughing, carefree. He wondered if they knew what terrible people his family were, they must, the Blacks were just as notorious as the Malfoys for hating those of what they called 'filthy blood'. He looked at his friends and felt a great surge of affection, because they overlooked his family name, they saw him for who he was, not who his family was.

Remus sat with his three friends. James and Peter were engaged in conversation and Sirius was staring blankly at his timetable, frowning. He only had one chance, if anyone discovered what he was, he would have to run, flee, into the countryside, away from the prejudiced, judging eyes that saw him for what he was; a monster. Remus had old memories, from his early childhood- best friends rejecting him with hate filled eyes, parents dragging their children away from him, his uncle staring down coldly at him- telling him he was a monster. Tears began to form in Remus' eyes, but he wiped them away, he had stayed strong for eight long years of misery and pain, he wasn't going to break down now.

He wondered what his friends would think of him if they knew, they would despise him, be repulsed at the thing they'd called a friend, tell everyone and outcast him from the wizarding world. The only people that knew what he was and still loved him were his parents; the rest of his family had turned their backs on him in disgust.

Peter laughed along with James. Remus and Sirius were both staring at their timetables. These three were the first friends Peter had ever had, and Peter loved it whenever they spoke to him, he felt included. He laughed at their every joke and tried desperately at every opportunity to make them laugh, even a small snigger would make Peter glow with pride for minutes afterwards. He knew he'd never betray them for anything; he'd stick by them until the very end.

Peter couldn't wait to tell his mother and father this, he had friends. He knew they'd stick up for him, and in return, he'd do anything for them.

James smiled happily, his life was going as planned, he had great friends and he was in Gryffindor, he couldn't ask for anything more. At home he'd always been bored, with no one to share his jokes with but his parents, who didn't find them funny. James' parents were kind, loving people who would give there life for James without a seconds hesitation, but, they couldn't take a joke. Of course, James had a strong sense of loyalty to those close to him, he would stop the world revolving for them, and he'd walk a thousand miles for anyone he loved, even if they didn't love him back. He thought this as he sat staring at his new friends. He smiled at them and they smiled back.

* * *

After breakfast the four made their way to transfiguration, James leading the way eagerly. Once they entered the clean classroom with rows of wooden tables and chairs, James and Sirius ran to the back, whilst Remus dragged a grumbling Peter to the front. Soon, all the class sat staring at McGonagall's desk, which was currently occupied by a tabby cat. The cat suddenly changed forms into McGonagall, who began speaking in a clear, crisp voice;

"Welcome to transfiguration, it's a very complex branch of magic, so it will take time and practise to master. It is where you change one object into another." She said, demonstrating by turning her desk into a large pig.

"Snivellus, you didn't tell us you had an identical twin!" Yelled James from the back of the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor." McGonagall intervened quickly before Snape could retaliate; Lily Evans groaned and glared at James.

Once James and Sirius had completed the assigned task, turning a match into a needle, James grabbed four pieces of parchment from his bag, handed one to a confused Sirius and charmed two to fly over to Peter and Remus. All three stared at James like he'd gone mad, and when James begun to _write _on that parchment, they were dumbstruck. But when letters in James handwriting slowly formed on their parchment the surprise turned into shock, and then delight.

Hey –J

What the hell! –S

Did you make these, how does this work? –R

Someone probably gave it to him –S

No –J

How did you make them then? –S

With pure talent –J

Who gave it to you? –R

My cousin -J

Hey –P

McGonagall's looking –S

She's not –P

She is –S

She's not –P

SHE IS –S

SHE'S NOT-P

She's talking to Evans -J

Peter, what's Remus doing? –S

His work –P

WHAT! –J

WHAT?! –S

What? –R

Oh, so you come crawling back –S

Remus? –S

Remus? –S

Peter, what's Remus doing? –S

His work –P

The bell rung loudly, summoning them to their next class, potions. They walked to the class slowly, having heard rumours of how difficult it was. When they eventually arrived at the classroom, in the dungeons, they were ten minutes late. Slughorn saw them and chuckled good-naturedly, to Lily Evans apparent annoyance, and told them to sit at the table of four directly at the front of the room.

"Now, class, today we will make the Babbling Beverage, a potion that will make the recipient speak nonsense uncontrollably," Slughorn paused and looked distant, presumably for dramatic effect, "turn to page 457 please and follow the instructions, you have 50 minutes."

Remus' cauldron was immediately full of a bubbling thick green liquid that he was adding the required objects into, while the Peter stared at him incredulously, he'd never seen someone move so fast. James and Sirius, to Peter's astonishment, were just as eager to make the potion. Peter lit the cauldron and attempted to make the potion.

"James, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Sirius, grinning.

"Evans." James said dreamily.

"What?" Sirius said, disgusted, and snapped his fingers in front of James' hazel eyes.

"Err, I mean, yes, pouring the potion into Snivellus' drink later." James said, blushing heavily.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, the four ran to the great hall, Sirius far ahead of his friends, desperate to get to the food. Once they sat down, James and Sirius told Remus and Peter their plan to prank Snape.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius said after James explained the idea.

"Yeah! I'll help" Peter said eagerly.

"No, what's he ever done to deserve this?" Said Remus, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Remember on the train?"

"No, James, that isn't enough." Remus protested half-heartedly.

"It is and you know it." James said, staring at Remus.

"Fine. But at least use a love potion, babbling beverage isn't embarrassing enough. "

"I like the way you think." Sirius grinned, high fiving James and Peter triumphantly.

"Well, I don't. And I'll tell McGonagall if you even go near Sev's goblet." A voice said from behind Remus.

"Hey Evans," James said, straightening up and giving her a lop-sided grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes at James, "Evans, stop spoiling our fun."

"Your idea of fun disgusts me." She replied venomously.

"Why do you even like Snivellus?"

"Shut up Pettigrew, he's more likeable then you." Lily spat.

"No, he's not, now go away." Remus said, annoyed at Lily.

Lily glared hatefully at Remus at walked away angrily towards Severus.

* * *

As they entered History of Magic, they four all had high expectations, they would be learning of violent and brutal goblin wars, and the history of magic itself. They sat in a row of four, notebooks out and quills ready. They did not expect an old ghost to drift in and drone away endlessly, only Lily and Remus seemed able to listen and take notes.

"James, James." Sirius hissed, poking a sleeping James.

"What?" James yawned, opening one eye.

"Want to play truth or dare?"

Suddenly, James was wide awake, "Yeah, wake up Peter and I'll convince Remus. We'll use our parchments to say the dares and truths, okay?" Sirius nodded and James turned to Remus.

"Remus."

"What?" Remus said, still writing notes hurriedly.

"Want to play truth or dare, please, you can just ask Evans for her notes."

Surprisingly Remus agreed shortly before Sirius' writing formed on the parchment.

Okay, I'll go first, shall I? Not that any of you have a choice. –S

Just go –P

Right then. Peter, for that display of impatience, truth or dare? –S

Truth –P

Coward. –J

Can you shut up? I'm trying to think –S

Yes, thanks for the easy question, Sirius –P

Damn it –S

James, truth or dare –P

Dare –J

Kiss the first person that comes through the door –P

They were interrupted, however, by Lily Evans entering the room after a toilet break from the lesson. James rose, grinning, he lifted her hand to him face and kissed it.

"Welcome back, milady." He said with a bow.

She conjured soap and begun to vigorously wash her hands.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled furiously.

"Ahh, you see-"

"YOU'VE PROBABLY GIVEN ME SOME SORT OF DISEASE NOW!"

"No, Evans, listen-"

"NO! JUST GO AWAY!"

"EVANS, IT WAS A DARE. A. DARE." James yelled, equally angry now.

Lily shoved him away and sat down, already back to scribbling down Mr Binns' every word. James sighed and ran his hand through his hair, already making plans to get Lily to go out with him.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me any ideas to help improve the fic. I'll update soon.**


End file.
